


Cling

by khilari



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach is willing to offer Daniel anything to keep their partnership post Keene. Near dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling

'I can't break the law I got into this to uphold,' says Daniel, his eyes are sad and full of guilt but he still says it. Rorschach swallows, wants to plead, to beg. It's not pride that holds him back, it wouldn't work.

'They need us,' he says. And then, pleading despite himself, 'Aren't we partners?'

But they're not, they haven't been for a long time. Not since the first time he killed in front of Daniel, smashed a thug's head against a wall and sprayed them both with blood. They patrolled after that at times, side by side but no longer together, Daniel more scared of him than the criminals they fought. But he always knew Daniel was somewhere, doing the same things he did if not with the same harsh zeal. Caring. And now he will be alone.

'We were partners,' says Daniel. 'I'm sorry. I'll miss you.'

There's a familiar warmth in his eyes, one Rorschach has seen kindle into heat when Daniel thought he was looking elsewhere. And he knows with the certainty of a suspect becoming the only possible killer, a plan becoming the only solution, that Daniel would never abandon a lover. He feels queasy, a jolt in his stomach like jumping from a skyscraper with no landing planned, but the alternative is turning and walking away. Alone.

'Don't leave me,' he growls, and the growl hides the tremor in his voice. Hands flat against Daniel's chest, head tilted to look into eyes sharpening behind glasses. Daniel kisses him through his face, and he's grateful for the shield at the same time as hating the reminder of how badly he's defiling it. Forces himself to kiss back.

Daniel plucks at his trench coat, undoing the buttons hastily, and Rorschach realises he should reciprocate. Slides his hands under Daniel's sweater. Daniel slides his thumb under Rorschach's face and Rorschach has to bite back a cry. Violation, but he allows it, feels like he's being skinned alive. Face rucked up and resting above his nose, it's Walter's mouth that Daniel kisses, tongue sliding in like a slug. Accept it, he won't leave a lover. He won't.

Clothes peel away leaving him inside too fragile a skin, a soap bubble ready to shimmer away into nothing. Eyes closed behind face, this is too complex and painful to see through swirls of black and white. Daniel's hands are on his skin, tender heat sliding ever lower. Would this be worse if it was a woman, if he wanted it despite himself? Better for it to be something he simply endures. Daniel's thumb slides over his cheek, catching at the edge of the latex and Daniel stops, sliding away from Walter's exposed body.

'Rorschach?' There are a world of questions in that voice. Rorschach opens his eyes, Daniel's thumb is wet and, when he touches his own cheek, he realises that it is wet with tears. Daniel looks at him, confusion and hurt so obvious in those warm eyes now no longer shielded behind glass. 'Do you even want this?'

'Want you,' says Rorschach but his voice twists it into truth, a child's plea not a statement of adult desire.

'But do you want this?' says Daniel. 'Do you actually want to sleep with me?'

It's too late for lies. Rorschach shakes his head. 'Wouldn't abandon a lover,' he whispers. Confusion is replaced by shame, but hurt remains. Rorschach wants to vanish, take this back. All he can do is grab his trenchcoat, pull it around him. The only flimsy protection he can have.

Daniel surprises him by pulling him close, there's no longer anything sexual in his grip. Just comfort, cradling Rorschach against his chest with a layer of old leather in between. After all he's done, everything he's just revealed, Rorschach doesn't have enough pride left to pull away. He tucks himself into a ball, as small as he can get, and shamelessly clings.

Daniel makes Rorschach hot chocolate, remedy against cold and emptiness and comfort for the child he's acting like. There's an unfamiliar flavour under the rich sweetness, but it warms and soothes. Clothes are pulled back on, familiar armour giving him the courage to ask.

'Will you leave me now?' he says, and Daniel flinches, his own hot chocolate slopping over his fingers. He puts the mug down on a coaster and licks them.

'I have to.'

'Even if I still let you…' It's whispered in a voice as small as it can get, and still trails off at the shock on Daniel's face.

'Shit, Rorschach, you can't…' But it seems neither of them can finish a sentence, caught in a web of things that can't be said. Like the fact that Rorschach's trying to sell himself for companionship, his mother's son after all. Like the fact that he was right, and Daniel would have stayed with a lover. But not an unwilling one, never that, and Rorschach's wasted his last chance with mistimed tears.

'Should go then.' The mug is still half full when he puts it down. He feels like a doll, split seams spilling sawdust but held together by the layers of his costume. Has to get away before he breaks again.

'You can come back,' says Daniel, tentative now Rorschach seems more together. If Daniel touches him he'll fall to pieces in his arms. 'Just because we're not partners doesn't mean we can't be friends.'

They're not friends, Rorschach wouldn't know how to be a friend, but he was a good partner. Watched Daniel's back, worked well with him. Now all Daniel needs is to be left alone, and Rorschach has nothing left to give.

'Should go.' Under his face there are tears again, but they don't show. Daniel lets him out through the basement, trying to offer reassurance but unwilling to offer partnership. Asks Rorschach if he will be all right, as if there's any answer he could give.

And Rorschach walks into the dark, alone.


End file.
